


my god is motion

by tetsuskitten



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: “You already know my name. What’s yours?”“Illaoi.”“Illaoi.” Irelia echoes, the ghost of a smile still on her lips. “Welcome to my class. I hope you find it relaxes you.”Illaoi takes dance lessons in hopes it will relax her. There, she meets Irelia.
Relationships: Illaoi/Xan Irelia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	my god is motion

**Author's Note:**

> pure self-indulgence, do enjoy yourself!

Irelia is doing stretches before class begins, some of her regular dance students mimicking her as the tips of her perfectly cut nails touch her toes and she feels the tendons and muscles in the back of her legs stretch. It is a nice stretch, she notes, and slowly she rights herself once more. 

By the door, a towering woman stands, and Irelia can’t help but stare. This woman is built like a tank, sturdy, compact. She stands somewhat lost, hands at her side, fists clenched. Her hair is long and it flows freely around her, framing a strong jawline and deep, magnetic green eyes that are- fixed on Irelia - okay, yes, she is the teacher here, she should go and offer help to the (very handsome) woman who has the most adorable frown between her deep sea eyes (Irelia wants to smooth it out with her thumb, wonders how this woman smiles and if her voice is deep to match the way she looks). 

Irelia smiles and the frown in the other woman’s face grows more pronounced - this was not what she had hoped for. 

“Hi, you seem a bit lost. Can I help?”

The woman stands even taller now, seemingly preparing herself for...something. Such an intense gaze, a stern posture, surely she isn’t here to dance.

“Are you Xan Irelia?”

Oh. Her voice _is_ deep. 

“I am.” Irelia offers another smile, soft and disarming. After years of teaching she’s learnt how to be the opposite of sharp and cutting. People do warm up to her much easier now, but this strange woman does not budge.

“A friend of mine has recommended your dance lessons to me. She says I ought to relieve stress. She says this is relaxing. I am taking her word for it.”

Irelia finds it amusing the way the other woman speaks, though she doesn’t say as much. It wouldn’t be professional, after all.

“As you should. Dancing can be very relaxing. It can also be frustrating.” _But you don’t look like someone who gives up because of frustration_ , Irelia thinks to herself. “Today I’m starting a new choreography, so it’s great timing!”

Excitement fills Irelia as she speaks about the new dance choreography she’s about to begin teaching. Even as she talks, she’s reviewing the steps in her head and her body wants to _move._ She thinks she spies a small curve upwards on the lips of the woman by her side, but it’s gone when she looks properly.

“You already know my name. What’s yours?”

“Illaoi.”

“Illaoi.” Irelia echoes, the ghost of a smile still on her lips. “Welcome to my class. I hope it does relax you.” 

With a small nod, Illaoi is walking away from her and to the back of the room. As she addresses the class, Irelia can’t help but linger on the woman who towers over everyone else. Her eyes are intently watching, fixed on Irelia, as she ties her hair. The tattoos on her face are distracting, as are the ones that wrap around her arms, stretching as she pulls tight on the hairband. And only because she is staring so intently does she notice the smirk that stretches across Illaoi’s face, predatory and self-satisfied, and a wave of embarrassed warmth fills Irelia at once. She is sure her cheeks are stained a soft pink, which will be evident in the bright lighting of the studio. She avoids looking again, fearing what she might see in the other woman’s face, but as the class begins she focuses on the dance she’s been creating for weeks, and even when she does look, Illaoi is completely immersed in the steps, under the spell of the beat, and Irelia can’t help but feel proud. 

Illaoi, for all her might, is quite agile on her feet. Though her thighs look like they could crush bone, her legs move easily, her footwork is impressive, and she does not look like a beginner - far from it. 

When the class comes to an end, Illaoi stays back, comes up to her, no smile (yet).

“Irelia, you are a good teacher. I wonder if you teach more advanced lessons?”

“I do! Are you interested in a bigger challenge?”

Illaoi hums, and the rumble of it echoes in the empty studio, fills Irelia up like she is hollow. What a nice wave length. 

“I do enjoy to push my limits.”

“Sounds dangerous.” Irelia comments, but she smiles bigger, because she likes challenges too and danger precedes adrenaline, and adrenaline is an addiction. 

Illaoi laughs and Irelia’s heart stutters. The sound rings in her ears. She wants to make it happen again.

“I’m afraid playing it safe is much too dull for me.”

“Ah! A woman after my own heart.” Irelia speaks without much thought, but the sentence hangs in the air. She likes how it makes something move heavily between them, and settle in wait. Illaoi smiles, and it isn’t soft, but it is a good look on her.

“I hear there’s a pool here, care for a swim?”

The thought of the cold water rushing against her skin makes her feel thirsty and alive, so Irelia agrees easily and they are off. 

She dresses down and pulls on a simple dark blue swimming suit, with a pink V shape that ends at both sides of her waist. Illaoi is already waiting for her and Irelia steps onto one of the starting blocks next to her, willing her thoughts to stay quiet but failing spectacularly because the muscles on Illaoi’s thighs should _not_ be that defined, and her hips should _not_ jut so prominently, her torso should _not_ look like it could withstand a car crash, and her broad shoulders would _absolutely one hundred percent_ **_not_ ** look beautiful underneath Irelia’s defined calves.

The shock of cold makes her shiver but it’s welcome - her body feels a hundred degrees. She is conscious of Illaoi swimming at her side, taking the lead, she is _so fast._ But this pumps Irelia up and she wills her legs to kick faster, her arms to push the water harder, propelling herself forward. She gasps for breath when her hand hits the wall and she snaps her head to the side. Illaoi is there - so close - arms over the pool divider, the tips of her fingers floating - so close.

“I win.” Illaoi says, matter of fact, satisfied, amused.

Irelia huffs, a scowl on her face.

“I got distracted at the start.” The truth comes too easily with Illaoi, which is strange because Irelia isn't usually so trusting from the get-go. Illaoi doesn’t ask why, of course, if the smirk is any indication, she is well aware of the distracting Irelia is speaking of.

“Maybe you won’t get distracted if you close your eyes.” Illaoi offers. It isn’t an innocent suggestion.

A flash of a smile sweeps Irelia’s features and she dashes forward, locks their lips together, the shock of cold wetness with wet warmth making her dizzy for a second before she sinks into it, missing the wide-eyed surprise in Illaoi’s face but feeling the pressure as she’s pulled forward, the water parting easily at her sides. Irelia pauses for a second, a smirk of her own stretching her features.

“ _I_ win.”

And she does it again. She makes Illaoi laugh. It’s a hearty laugh and it makes Irelia laugh too, though soon she’s pulled back into Illaoi’s orbit and they crash. She pulls on Illaoi’s hairband until long, auburn hair flows free and she can sneak a hand underneath it to pull. Illaoi grunts and it happens too quick, suddenly Irelia is gasping for breath, back hitting the wall, trapped. She whimpers and lets Illaoi bite her neck, pulls on her hair when it stings. 

“Take me home.” Irelia manages to breath between them as they kiss, pace unrelenting, hunger hazing all the other senses. Illaoi doesn’t so much as strain as she holds her, climbs the steps out of the pool and takes her to the locker rooms, past the benches, into the showers.

“I have a challenge for you. Will you oblige?” Illaoi asks this as she holds her jaw, forcing Irelia to look her in the eyes, and they’re a shade of green which has to be impossible, neon like, brimming with desire. The word “yes” is barely out of her lips when she is kissed again, with such intensity she thinks she might stop breathing any moment now.

“Be quiet.” Illaoi’s words are stern. Irelia understands: that’s your challenge. The shower rooms might be private but they are close to each other, the walls thin and the echo carries well. Anyone will know if she fails to meet this order. And she doesn’t want to disappoint. And she doesn’t want anyone else to hear her but Illaoi. 

Illaoi kneels. Irelia watches, heart in her throat, as she lets the straps of the bathing suit fall off her shoulders, Illaoi slowly, torturously, pulling it down the rest of the way. Strong, huge hands smooth over the skin of her thighs. She is pale, paler even next to Illaoi, whose brown skin is a perfect contrast to hers.

“Don’t be scared.” Illaoi warns as those hands grab hold of her thighs and push. Irelia’s eyes go wide as Illaoi slots her nicely against the wall, comfortably sat on the giantess’s broad shoulders. Irelia wants to make a sound, a desperate whiny sound, but she bites her lip and keeps quiet and Illaoi smiles and kisses her thighs for it, right before making her lose her mind and ruin her lips from how deep her teeth sink in in a desperate attempt at meeting her challenge.

She fails, but she doesn’t mind.

Illaoi showers her with praise, anyway, holding Irelia close in her lap and kissing and kissing and kissing until their lips are tingling and their skin is cold.

Illaoi braids her hair when they go back out to the locker rooms to get dressed and takes her out to dinner. She doesn’t so much as ask as inform. 

A simple: “Let’s have dinner.”

And that’s that.

They have dinner and Illaoi takes her home and it is a dizzying spin-spin-spin - a matter of hours that feel changing and decisive.

･ ｡ﾟ･ ｡ﾟ･ ｡ﾟ･ ｡ﾟ･ ｡ﾟ

Illaoi towers in the threshold of her own bedroom. She is sturdy and calm like a rock that won’t budge. There are flowers in her hair and the scent of coffee brushes the air, settles. Irelia is distracted by her gaze, her eyes even more magical in the low light of the rising sun.

“Brought us breakfast.” Illaoi says, putting down the tray in the center of the bed. She’s leaning in for a kiss but Irelia was already falling into orbit. When they crash now, it’s softer, sleep still seeping away, slowly but surely. 

“Thank you.” Irelia whispers. 

And she thinks, idly, that it is nice to find someone who will rise to challenges like you, who will dive in head first, no fear of drowning. 

And it is nice to wake up warm, wrapped up in strong arms, a sense of comfort like a heavy blanket all around you.

That, and she wants to make Illaoi laugh again. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it, please do leave me a comment! i appreciate it <3


End file.
